


Unmasked

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Junkrat is impressed, M/M, shy Roadhog, unmasked Roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Junkrat gets his first look at Roadhog without his mask on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

“Oi, Roadie. What’s with the mask?”

Junkrat was curious. Ever since the day that Roadhog had agreed to be his bodyguard, the larger man had worn a mask. Junkrat hadn’t even seen him without it long enough to eat, and he had tried. The big guy was quick. Roadhog looked at him for a minute, as though debating what to answer with and shrugged.

“Helps provide a steady flow of meds,” he grunted, dismissing the question. Junkrat watched him then shrugged it off, going back to fiddling with his trigger. And for a while, that was the end of it.

But days turned to weeks and weeks to months, and Roadhog and Junkrat grew closer. Roadhog could safely admit that he was now with the other Junker because he wanted to be, not because he was interested in the treasure. He was still curious, but his sole motivation was no longer a 50/50 share.

They sat down at their camp, a nice meal stolen from their latest heist. Junkrat grabbed what would pass for napkins (some of the cleaner towels they had, not that they were clean by any means) and plopped down next to Roadhog. He was about to dig in when movement from the larger Junker caught his attention and he watched, eyes wide, mouth ajar, as Roadhog pulled the gas mask off his head, placing it on his lap. Junkrat crawled onto Roadhog’s lap, ignoring the growl that came from the larger man, to get a closer look.

His hands, one flesh and one cool metal, touched Roadhog’s cheeks. He traced over the stubble there for a moment, moving down to the strong jaw. His thumbs brushed plump lips and large teeth that jutted out from his bottom lip, the rest of his teeth behind his lips. Junkrat made a noise as his flesh thumb brushed a scar on the lower lip, but he kept moving, taking in Roadhog’s scars and features. Dark eyes watched silently as Junkrat explored. Junkrat giggled at the ring hanging from his nose, but his hands continued to roam. Eventually, they reached up to the little rubber band that Roadhog kept his hair in and carefully removed it, letting the pale hair fall free.

“Yer beautiful, mate,” Junkrat whispered. Roadhog snorted, but Junkrat could see the way his eyes shifted, looking away from Junkrat. Junkrat leaned in, pressing his lips to Roadhog’s, feeling the way that Roadhog stiffened before he relaxed. He felt Roadhog’s large hand settle on his back, keeping him close. Roadhog’s lips parted and Junkrat followed suit, deepening the kiss. Junkrat fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to keep looking at Roadhog’s face, but the kiss was intoxicating and his eyes felt heavy. He made a noise into it as Roadhog’s other hand cupped his head, pushing him closer. Before long, Junkrat had to push back enough to breathe, but he kept his face close to Roadhog’s bare face, giggling again.

“Beautiful.”


End file.
